


Radiant Bliss

by cowboykylux



Series: Sevier Twins AU [6]
Category: Midnight Special (2016), Paterson (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Polyamory, Sevier Twins AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Paul and Paterson decide to take the risk to invite you to dinner, where they'll ask if you'll become their girlfriend, and oh how nervous they are the entire time leading up to that fateful moment.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paul Sevier/Reader, Paul Sevier/Reader/Paterson (Paterson)
Series: Sevier Twins AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854871
Kudos: 4





	Radiant Bliss

They’re so nervous that they could be sick, on that first date. That date that wasn’t really a date – or was it? A candlelit dinner at Angelo’s, the small Italian restaurant just down the street. Paterson and Paul had asked you to join them there, had asked you and you had agreed, not knowing they were planning on revealing their unconventional proposal.

Oh how Paterson worries, how he sweats! He calls Paul in and asks him to help pick out a flannel, he wants something nice, a nice plaid, he says. Paul offers him one of his own, but he’s nervous too, Paterson can tell in the way his brother’s palm shakes. They can’t help but break out into excited, thrilled, nervous laughter together, for this is the first time, the first time in a _long_ time that they might actually have found a person to love them, love them in this way.

Because that’s what they feel for you, love. Neither will say it out loud, but that’s what it is, that’s what’s been filling the pages and pages of Paterson’s journals, that’s what’s been clouding Paul’s clear mind. Getting to know you, getting to _love_ you, each in their own way and now, now the thought – the mere possibility of the thought, that you might love them back is…well it’s nerve-wracking.

They’d both tried to have relationships on their own, of course. Paul had a fling now and again, Paterson had…well. He tries not to think about what he had. But this is different, altogether different, and this is important and it matters and oh they’re terrified, so worried that you’ll reject them, as they take their usual table at Angelo’s.

It’s a quiet little corner of the restaurant, a mom & pop place with the red and white check tablecloths, a small basket of bread that Paul won’t stop ripping into tiny pieces and floating in oil and seasonings. Soft music plays gently and Paterson’s leg bounces, and they chat gently among themselves while chugging glass after glass of ice water until you arrive.

But when you do – oh, when you do arrive. When you walk through the little door and the bell rings, and they see you, see how radiant you are! How nervous _you_ look, you who doesn’t even know why they’ve asked you to join. They both rush to stand up like the gentleman they are as Paterson pulls out the seat for you, as Paul takes your coat, and they see, they see just how hopeful you are in your own right.

And suddenly, the fear is gone. Their hands don’t tremble as harshly, their cheeks begin to hurt from smiling, because you’ve just said yes. You’ve said yes, and it’s as if the snow outside melts from the warmth of their hearts, the radiance of your grin. And they realize you’ve been loving them all along, loving them both, wanting them both, just the way they want you.


End file.
